Fathers Arranged Marriage Meeting
'Fathers Arranged Marriage Meeting '''is episode 47 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Donning their kimono, Aiko, Doremi, and Hazuki greet the audience and wish them well. They thank them for supporting the show and prepare to end the segment when everyone from the series rushes on stage, plowing them over to thank the audience too. Premise ''Kouji is set up in an arranged marriage and the unhappy Aiko is willing to do anything to ruin it. '' Summary Kouji is preparing to leave for work when someone stops him to speak. He heads home and Aiko comments on the timing as they head into the dining room. He explains that because of New Years he is a lot busier as he takes people to and from the shrine. They sit to eat and he compliments the food, which Aiko explains managing to get due to a really big sale recently. She is sure it will taste good. She gets up to prepare him some wine, but soon the meal sours after she spots the picture of an elegant woman he has on him. She suspiciously asks about her and Kouji tries explaining what happened, but Aiko quickly snaps at him until he claims he is trying to turn her down, it was his boss who forced her on him. Aiko calms down upon hearing this and they begin cracking jokes until Aiko realizes the time. She made plans to meet with Hazuki and Doremi's family around eleven. At the shrine, the girls and their families walk up to the shrin and they take their time to pray and get their fortunes. Aiko prays for her father and joins Doremi, who laments her poor fortune she got. Aiko and Hazuki cheer her up by pointing out she would be better off believing in only good luck. Aiko goes on to bring up what happend with her father, but informs them of his attempting to get out of it. They are then joined by Doremi's parents, Pop, and Hazuki's family, who came to pick up the girls to take them out to dinner. They invite Aiko to join them but she politely refuses, as she doesn't want to leave her dad to be alone. She takes off and they prepare to leave, unknowingly walking past her as she takes shelter behind a booth. Her dad is busy, so she decides to pay Majorika and Lala a visit instead. There she is surprised to find her and Majoruka drunk out of their minds. Majoruka is upset because Onpu didn't bother to greet her for the holiday and refused to work, and she bonds with Majorika while Hehe and Lala just decide to watch everyone else and Aiko sits down to eat. She informs them of her problem and Lala believes Aiko should be more honest with her feelings, but Hehe poins out how much easier things would be with another woman around. She also thinks that Aiko may be acting selfishly by trying to keep her dad to herself- but Lala claims this is fine because Aiko is still a child. She remarks that Hehe is irresponsible, and Hehe retorts bycalling her old, causing Lala to critisize her revealing clothes. This soon winds up causing a violent scuffle btween the two, and seeing as the witch frogs passed out, Aiko decides to leave. On her way home, Aiko thinks about how she had caught her mother with a baby, then thinks about what Hehe said while wondering if maybe she really is selfish. When she gets home she sits down with her dad as dinner approaches and grabs him another drink. As this is going on Aiko suggests he should at least go to the meeting. She goes on to bring up seeing her mother with a baby, but quickly points out that they didn't speak; but its obvious she remarried. Kouji is doubtful of this and tris to make a joke, but seeing how serious she is, he tries to change the subject. That night, he comes to Aiko's bedroom to find her still awake. He announces his plans to meet this woman as there is nothing to lose now, if Atsuko really is remarried. Aiko seems to be fine with the decision and says goodnight, but she sadly thinks further about it and soon falls asleep. The following day, Aiko appears at the Maho-do, dressed up to go with her dad to meet the woman he would be marrying if the meeting goes well. She claims to be fine again and decides to look at the positives with the situation, but Doremi and Hazuki are unconvinced. Hazuki asks Aiko if she's really sure the baby is her mothers but AIko is still convinced, until Hazuki points out the baby ''could belong to someone else. This makes Aiko worry realizing what she might have pushed her dad to do and Lala scolds her for spreading information like that without getting her facts straight first. Aiko worriedly points out that they don't nearly have enough time to fly back to Osaka and check. Now that she's sobered up, Majorika comes over and offers to check using a crystal ball. She scolds the girls for not thinking and asking her to begin with, and once they agree they use it to see Atsuko is alone, about to eat when someon knocks on th door. Her neighbor asks if they can borrow something, and they are shocked recognizing the baby in her arms. In hopes of stopping her dad Aiko flees from the shop hopng to catch him in time, with Doremi and Hazuki following once Majorika gives them permission when Pop agrees to watch the shop in their absense. At the meeting location, Aiko clears everything up with her dad, but he insists that he can't cancel the meeting at the last second since it will just make him look bad. Then he goes into the nearby room to change and Aiko comes up with an idea to act like a rude and bratty child to scare the woman away. Seeing as she has no other solutions, Hazuki and Aiko agree to help her. Inside, Aiko joins her dad, his boss and his wife, Midori -the woman- and her family. At the suggestion of getting to know Midori, Kouji asks her about hobbies as Aiko watchs with annoyance. Her offensive attitude surprises everyone but unknown to her, Midori finds this charming. She likes how open and honest Aiko is, which worries the girls. Doremi sees someone carrying a plate nearby and with magic, she makes it spill on Kouji. The waitress feverishly apologizes and Kouji goes to clean up and comes back wearing a suit; which also pleases Midori, because she happens to like men in suits. Hazuki tries to cast a spell this time to make him tell really bad jokes, but Midori ends up liking them too. As Aiko and Doremi panic, Doremi takes a moment to yell at Hazuki because she found the jokes to be funny also. The wife of Kouji's boss points out that Kouji and Midori may have trouble speaking to one-another with everyone there, so her parents, the boss, and his wife decide to give them a little privacy. Aiko is also asked to stay behind and they walk off, so she excuses herself to the bathroom and scolds Doremi and Hazuki for their failure. She changes into her uniform and decides to use her own magic to stop them. Meanwhile, Midori and Kouji discuss his divorce. Midori promises that if they were to marry, she would quit her job in order to stay at home. Aiko spies from nearby and displeased by the romantic mood, casts magic on the nearby pond to make all the fish splash around and out of it to startle them. But this only brings them closer together when Midori brushes up against Kouji from the surprise. Just then Onpu shows up, and she mentions seeing the girls as she arrived for an interview and photo-shoot she had. She critisizes their carelessness with magic while Aiko watches her dad and Midori leave the path. Aiko explains her problem to Onpu -who finds it amusing- and mentions that Aiko could always change Midori's feelings using magic. With Aiko not being honest with her feelings, she even offers to do it for her. Doremi and Hazuki are shocked, especially when Aiko eagerly agrees to do it. But she decides that instead of using magic, she will use her words. Midori and Kouji discuss Aiko and just then sh shows up to admit her true feelings about this ordeal. She confesses that Midori is wonderful and she really likes her, but she misses her mother and knows he does also, and she believes they might be able to work things out. She apologizes for being dishonest for so long and Kouji embraces Aiko. Midori admits that she understand how she feels, although she is sad because she liked them as well, but she willingly agrees to cancel the arranged marriage. Aiko thanks her for being so nice and Midori takes her leave. While her family is understanding, Kouji's boss is pretty angry and storms off in a huff. With that said and done, Aiko begins teasing her dad by saying Midori would have been perfect for him. He agrees that he did like her, but they share a laugh knowing they both want Aiko's mother back. Aiko then says that Midori could do better than him, and Kouji chases after her around the area while Doremi, Onpu, and Hazuki watch. Spells *Fall down, plate *Come out, the coldest joke *Have all the fish in the pond jump out Major Events *Kouji Senoo is set-up with a woman and later on goes on a date with her. *The New Year Festival took place. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *The flowers on Haruka's kimono vanish after they show her up-close and they begin their discussion of going out to eat. They reappear when Haruka says Doremi is embaressing. *As Kouji and Midori first walk away the bottom part of their cell drawings are missing every other step. Trivia *This episode was the first of the year 2000. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aiko episodes